Harry Potter and the Secret of the Veil
by i43oliverwood
Summary: So Harry is so confused about what is going on. Did his aunt go to hogwarts? Is she a witch? He'll find out during his sixth year at Hogwarts. OotP spoilers! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Surprising Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry Potter and the Secret of the Veil  
  
Chapter One: The Surprising Discovery  
  
Harry Potter was sitting outside in what could be called the coldest summer England had seen in a century. He was in a sweatshirt pullover and seemed not to mind that the rain was falling down so hard on him that he could no longer see out his glasses. You see, he was not thinking about the cold or the rain. Harry was wishing more than anything that he could be back at school with his two best friends. Harry unlike other children seemed to enjoy school very much and wish there never was a summer holiday. He was unusual in so many ways but that might have been the most unusual thing about him except that he was a wizard.  
Harry snapped back into reality when heard his aunt's voice coming from inside, telling him to come in. When he got in, his aunt yelled at him, "You are dripping all over my nice carpet! Go upstairs and change for dinner!" Harry went up the stairs as slow as possible hoping to get his aunt even angrier with him. He finally came to a door at the right of the stairs and went in.  
His room was a very small room with barely anything in it. There was a bed and nothing on the walls but little pieces of papers which seemed to be left over from someone ripping them off. Harry did this right after he got back from school in a raging moment and now he regretted it. On the bed there was a photo album. After he got dressed he picked up the photo album like he was angry with it and open it to a page that looked like a wedding.  
It was his Mom and Dad's and all the people were waving at him but he seemed only to look at one man to the right of his father. It was Harry's godfather and he had just found out about him in his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had thought that his godfather had murdered his parents but later he found out the truth and had become very close to him of the past 2 years. That is until last June when his godfather, Sirius Black, had tried to save Harry from the evil Lord Voldemort, who had tried to kill him on many occasions. Harry was mad at him. He had left him all alone with his muggle aunt and uncle.  
Harry closed the book quickly and went down stairs. His aunt, uncle, and cousin Dudley were already sitting at the table and didn't bother to wait for him because they despised everything about Harry. But he didn't care because he didn't like them either. He wasn't even sure why they took him in the first place. So he sat down and his uncle commented on Harry's hair and the conversation continued without Harry. Uncle Vernon talked about work and Aunt Petunia commented on how cute Dudley looked in his outfit (Harry thought he looked like a big ugly fat git. and he was right).  
After dinner Harry went back outside to think. It had stopped raining but it was still unbelievably cold for the summer. It could not have been more than ten minutes before he heard Aunt Petunia scream that was so loud that she could have woken up the whole town after all it was still very late. He looked inside to see what had happened and a wizard much around Uncle Vernon's age was standing in the kitchen of number Four Privet Drive. He knew exactly who this was, after all he had seen him just that past June. His name was Luscius Malfoy.  
Harry ran inside as fast as he could. As he ran inside he heard Malfoy shout "Petrificus Totalus!" When he finally got inside he saw Uncle Vernon and Dudley lying on the floor frozen. But the strangest thing Harry ever saw in his life was Aunt Petunia holding out a wand and saying "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" And the man fell to the floor and vanished. Harry was still looking on in amazement and trying to comprehend everything that was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay please write a review of this chapter because this is the first story I have written and I want to see if it is good. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Frightening Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: The Frightening Discovery  
  
Harry did not know what to think or do. Was his aunt a witch? Did she go to Hogwarts like his Mom? So many things were running through his head that he just ran out the door to the first place he could think of that he could go Mrs. Figg's house. He rang the doorbell hoping she would still be awake and in a flash she was there, like she knew he was coming.  
  
"My aunt just-" but she stopped him there and pulled him into her house holding onto his mouth so the neighbors wouldn't hear. She let go of him and started to speak. "I know what happened with your aunt, Harry," This made Harry think she was insane. How could she have possible known? "Dumbledore was watching what happened because of a feeling he had that something bad was going to happen to you. Look your shoulder is hurt. Let me help you." Harry did not feel any pain at all from his shoulder; he didn't even notice that it was bleeding quite badly.  
  
Within the next few minutes Mrs. Figg came back with a bowl filled with hot water and a cloth. "Sorry," she said, "I know I can't heal like the nurse at your school but I am doing my best." Harry did not care about his arm or the fact that if he was at school, it would be fixed in a moment; all he cared about was what he had just seen and how his muggle aunt was able to use magic."Dumbledore said you should stay here for tonight at least. We will try to figure the rest out in the morning." But the last thing Harry wanted to do was go to bed and pretend none of this happened. He also had to consider how he was intruding on this old woman's life so he decided that the best thing he could do was go upstairs and do what she said.  
  
As he walked up the stairs he thought about what he would do if this had happened last year. He knew exactly what he would have done; write to Sirius. Then, a feeling of pain overwhelmed him when he realized he could no longer write to Sirius. He realized how much he hated him for leaving him without anyone to talk to. He remembered how he said he could always talk to him. How he lied. He could not talk to him now that he needed him the most. He had died. And it was all his fault.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Please review! 


End file.
